


Alive

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 2am [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt Sam Winchester, Injury, M/M, Worried Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is injured on a werewolf hunt, and Benny thinks Sam was lucky to make it out alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anon prompt on tumblr: "Could you please write Sam and Benny's first kiss? Like after a hunt where Sam gets hurt? Thank you <3"

The drive home was tense and silent. Dean was sat up front, hands gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were white, and Sam was in the back, a little dazed from the painkillers Dean had given him. Beside Sam, Benny was stitching up Sam’s leg, four long wounds that stung like Hell. It was most likely going to scar, but Benny was unsure whether there’d be nerve damage or not.

Sam wasn’t sure why Dean and Benny were so pissed with him. Sure, he’d gotten hurt and it was his own fault - but they had managed to kill the werewolf. More than that, they’d saved the lives of two young kids. To Sam, that wasn’t something to be pissed about.

He could hear Benny humming beside him, sometimes grunting but not saying a word. Dean’s breathing was just as measured, deeply in and deeply out. That was all that filled the car. For once, Dean had shut off the radio, leaving Sam to stew in his own thoughts.

When they pulled up outside the Bunker, Dean climbed out of the car and stalked around to help Sam out. Benny pushed Sam out of the door and quickly followed to help Dean support his brother. They walked him to the door before Sam pulled away.

“I appreciate the help but I can walk by myself,” Sam laughed nervously, but Dean and Benny just stared at him blankly.

“Really?” Dan asked, sarcasm dripping in his tone. “Go on, take a step.” Sam quickly glanced to Benny, expecting him to back Sam up, but Benny had the same stern expression as Dean. Grimacing, Sam’s determination swelled and he began to walk. Though there was a limp in his step, Sam refused to let either Dean or Benny help him, adamant to show them he was okay.

He was straining by the time he reached his bedroom. Dean had followed him most of the way, and Benny was still looming behind him. As Sam reached to open his door, he tripped. Benny caught him, thankfully, and held him for a second. They hadn’t been dating a long time, but every touch from Benny felt like electricity under his skin. Sam never wanted to let go of Benny.

Eventually they had to shuffle into Sam’s room before they both fell to the floor. Benny had had a smile on his face as he caught Sam, but when they got into the room, his expression changed back to angry, upset. He helped Sam to sit on the bed, elevating his leg to help with the bleeding. As soon as Sam was settled, Benny shut the door and took hold of Sam’s hand.

“You mind tellin’ me what the Hell that was about, Cher?” Benny questioned, his voice and tone even. Sam frowned, utterly confused by his boyfriend.  
“What the Hell what was about?” Sam asked anxiously. Dropping his hand, Benny stood up straight and folded his arms.

“Back with the werewolf!” He snapped, gesturing to Sam’s legs. His pants had been shredded, leaving him with one bloody trouser leg, the other had fallen off at some point in the woods. The stitches on his thigh were tight, but no blood was seeping out. Sam finally realised why Dean and Benny were so pissed, they were pissed he’d risked his life.

“He was going to kill those kids,” Sam argued. The kids, a brother and his younger sister, had been looking for their lost dog, and the werewolf was ten seconds away from killing them. Sam stepped in to save them, and he would stand by his decision.

“Yeah, and he damn near sliced your leg off,” Benny retorted, again pointing to the cuts.

“It’s fine, Benny, barely even hurts,” Sam gritted his teeth, patting his thigh. It stung like Hell, but he wasn’t backing down. Sighing, Benny sat on the end of the bed.

“Sam, you can’t be taking risks like that,” Benny growled.

“Why?” Sam yelled. “You do it all the time!”

“I’m a vampire, it takes a Hell of a lot more to kill me than it does you,” Benny told him. He took hold of Sam’s hand again, gently stroking his thumb over the back of Sam’s palm. His voice, barely a whisper, shook as he spoke up again. “Do you know how worried I was?”

Sam looked down to where Benny and his hands were joined, then back up to Benny’s face. “What?”

“When I saw you on the floor and there was so much blood,” Benny mumbled, his grip on Sam tightening. “I thought you were dead, Cher.” Sam’s heart dropped. Despite his leg, Sam scooted closer to Benny to hug him. Benny leaned in to the embrace, clutching Sam like a lifeline.

“It’s okay, I’m here, I’m alive,” Sam whispered into Benny’s ear, his lips just barely grazing Benny’s stubbled cheeks. He began to pull away when Benny’s hands grabbed either side of his face.

Before Sam could protest, before he could breathe Benny leant in and kissed Sam on the lips. It was hungry and desperate and everything they needed. Benny’s hand reached up to the back of Sam’s neck, caressing him until Sam finally pulled away.

“Don’t every do that to me again,” Benny smiled against Sam’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please leave kudos if you liked it
> 
> If you want to prompt something, my tumblr is [ here! ](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com)


End file.
